


The Spider And The Virgin.

by bombhumpa



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bottom Sherlock, Chains, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, Edging, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Maybe there will be a plot later, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Pinching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Sheriarty - Freeform, Slapping, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spooning, Vibrator, Virgin Sherlock, blowjob, dildo, hardcore smut, love making, mormor, submissive Sherlock, vibrating dildo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombhumpa/pseuds/bombhumpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty captures the great Sherlock Holmes to break him down, bit for bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess and hope you've checked the tags, because that is what this fic is about! :)
> 
> In other words; shameless smut and not a lot of plot. Read and enjoy!

Sherlock stirred, slightly moving his fingers to wake his numb hands up. He frowned, why wasn’t he able to move his arms more than a few centimeters, and why did his shoulders ache so much?  Even though the detective still was a little bit dizzy from being unconscious his mind was clear enough to figure out what had happened.

 

He’d been on a case, at a crime scene. No one had been with him, at least not then. The victim had been murdered, and there had been dried blood on the floor. Sherlock had been examining the corpse when something blunt had hit his head, probably a baseball bat. Then he’d blacked out, falling to the floor.

 

The room he was in was dark as night and quite cold. It also smelled like it hadn’t been cleaned in ages, the smell of mold hung thick in the air, which also felt damp, although he didn’t know if that was just his mind playing with him or if it was reality. He wasn’t able to see how big the room was, and that annoyed him a lot. His wrists where fastened above his head, in metal chains. His wrists were already sore, and his shoulders hurt because of the position he was in. He was almost standing on his tip toes, the floor felt like it was of stone. ‘Strange’, he thought, because at the crime scene he’d had shoes on. Now that he thought about it his coat and scarf were gone too. He didn’t like it, he felt vulnerable.

 “Well, what do we have here?” a familiar voice suddenly said. Sherlock was torn away from his own thoughts, a cold shiver running up his spine when he heard the familiar Irish accent.

 “James Moriarty”, he coldly said, his voice just as hard as stone. “So it was you, after all. Just what I thought.” Sherlock looked in the direction the sound was coming from, trying to distinguish the enemy of his from the dark.

 The criminal just grinned and flicked the light switch at the wall, making a small, single light bulb spread its weak light in the room, which the detective now saw was quite small. At least now Sherlock was able to see the Irishman. As usual he was wearing a suit. Westwood, of course. He was coming closer, the smug grin still on his face.

 “Let’s see what we’ve got here…” Jim trailed his pale -but oh so clever- fingers over Sherlock’s cheek. “These are sharp cheekbones indeed.” He retrieved his hand, but immediately brought it back up again, slapping the detective’s cheek hard. “Look at me”; he said, his tone cold and demanding. “I want you to look at me, Sherlock. I am speaking to you.”

 Sherlock’s cheek was stinging, he knew a light shade of pink was spreading over it where he’d been hit. He hadn’t been prepared for it, he was scared. Sherlock was _never_ scared. Not when being chased by criminals, no, that was thrilling. An adrenaline kick was what that was, but the feeling he felt now, it was pure fear, and that scared him even more. Then he heard it again, the sound of a hand whizzing through the air. The slap hit on the exact same place as before, and made his cheek sting even more.

 “I said look at me!” the criminal shouted, grabbing Sherlock’s chin, forcing the detective to look at him. “I am going to break you down, Sherlock”, he said in a sing songing tone. “I’m going to break you down and _tear you apart_.” Moriarty glared into Sherlock’s eyes, his dark gaze meeting Sherlock’s scared one.

 The detective tried to tear his eyes away from the criminal’s, but it was impossible. There truly was something hypnotic with those black eyes where there were no mercy to find.

 “Enough of the boring”, Jim said and let go of Sherlock’s jaw. Even though he was shorter than the slender detective he was easily controlling him, knowing that he was able to do _everything_ he wanted with him.

 “Taking you down, that wasn’t hard at all”, the criminal said, walking behind the detective, circling around him. “The hard moment was to get you chained. You really did make resistance, or at least you tried.” He made a spiteful laugh. “But you know what? _I don’t care_. That’s right I don’t CARE!” He spit out the last word at the same time as he tugged at the detective’s dark curls, roughly forcing his head backwards.

 “You can’t disobey me, Mr. Holmes.” He stared into the chained man’s eyes. “You can’t flee this time, and you know it!” Jim let go of his hair and ripped off the shirt the taller man was wearing, making the buttons roll away all over the stone floor. Sherlock was still in shock, he’d never thought this was going to happen to him. He knew what was to come, and bit down on his bottom lip so hard that he was drawing blood.

 “You have a pretty chest, my dear”, the criminal purred, trailing his fingers over it before pinching one of the pink nipples, making it harden. “Are you a virgin, Sherlock Holmes?” he asked, raking his nails over the pale chest.

Sherlock swallowed thickly, the cold air brushing against his skin. Jim’s nails made marks in his skin, he didn’t like it. The question he’d asked made a blush spread over his cheeks, over the sharp cheekbones. He was a virgin, yes. Again he felt a stinging pain and casted a glance down at Jim’s hand, which was torturing his nipple.

 “Answer me”, the criminal purred, slowly shaking his head. “I want an answer.”

 Sherlock just nodded. “Y- yes I am”, he stammered, his voice not obeying him.

 Jim smiled, very happy with the answer, and took a step backwards, admiring Sherlock. He really was a piece of art. The pale skin, the sharp facial features. The dark and unruly curls. He smirked to himself, this was going to be fun. _Very_ fun.

 “Have you ever felt sexual pleasure, Sherlock?” Jim moved closer again, his skilled fingers trailing inside the waistband of Sherlock’s trousers and pants. “I suppose you haven’t, but you soon will.”

 Sherlock flinched, he was dying inside. This wasn’t how he wanted it to be, but fate was cruel.

 

Soon Jim had taken off Sherlock his trousers. Sherlock had tried to kick him, but that had just made Jim angry. With a  lot of growls and physical strength he’d managed to strip him off them, and it had been worth the fight. Again he took a step backwards and looked at his masterpiece. The black boxers the man was wearing made his skin look even paler, like marble. “Good choice”, Jim had told him, only resulting in an angry glare from the man. Sherlock was slender, he really was, and Jim loved it. Ever since he first had seen the detective he’d admired his physical beauty. But then there was his mind. The brilliant mind of his, and Jim was ready to break it down. To break _him_ down, bit for bit.

  Sherlock had escaped to his mind palace, he was going through every single room in their finest details. Sorting, deleting, and most important of all, forgetting reality. Jim -of course- noticed this, but instead of commenting it he just grabbed the scissor and let the cold metal brush against Sherlock’s skin, carefully cutting the boxer’s down, making them drop to the floor. He caressed the man’s length with one hand as he palmed himself through his trousers. His own member was eager, but no, not yet. First he needed to take care of Sherlock, the mastermind. The one he was going to break.

 “Are you feeling this, Sherlock? I want you to be present”, the criminal almost sung out, glancing at the detective’s face. “Leave that mind palace of yours, or I am going to make this… _hurt_.” At the last word he pinched the pale thigh of Sherlock’s, knowing it hurt a lot more than it looked like.

 Sherlock yelped and returned to reality. It was like his own mind was shutting him out. “Jim…” he whispered, his eyes wide of fear.

 “That’s me, yes”, the criminal replied. “I am not going to make this easy for you, Sherlock. You know that.”

 Sherlock was looking at his enemy, a strange feeling was spreading in his abdomen. He knew what was happening, and why it was happening.

 Without any hesitation Jim got down on his knees, putting his hands at Sherlock’s pale hips. “This might be the best thing I’ll ever do to you, so you better be grateful”, he purred before burying his face in Sherlock’s crotch, his fingers seeking their way around his body and to his hole, surprisingly gently fingering it.

 “You smell nice, but do you taste as nice as you smell?” Jim pulled back a little, pinching Sherlock’s thigh to make sure the detective was with him.

 Sherlock was desperately keeping his eyes closed. His mind was racing, over analyzing the situation. Jim’s breaths against his bare skin felt unbelievingly good, at least to his body. His mind hated it. Sherlock clenched his fist when he felt a tongue swirl up his shaft. He had a metallic taste in his mouth, blood. The skilled fingers that was working on his hole were surprisingly gentle, but he supposed that was a part of the plan. A small sigh escaped him, a sigh that was of pleasure.

 The consulting criminal grinned and opened his mouth, eagerly sucking at the detective’s member. The taste of pre cum made him smile. Sherlock was quickly hardening, and from the sigh he’d drawn out from him he knew that the clever detective already was close. Still he hollowed his cheeks, making the friction more intense. A finger made its way inside his hole. It was dry -of course it was- but he knew the pain just made the pleasure greater.

 Sherlock was digging his nails into his palms, desperately biting the inside of his cheek. It was amazing, the sensation. Unconsciously he was bucking his hips forward, a sign that he was close to reach climax, to orgasm.

 Jim made a purring sound down his throat, knowing Sherlock was going to feel the vibrations. He enjoyed this. A second finger entered Sherlock’s hole, making it wider. Jim knew exactly what he was going to do.

Sherlock let out a loud groan, his head was thrown slightly backwards. His toes curled, it was like a wave was washing through his body. He desperately bucked his hips forwards, but all of sudden the warmth around his throbbing erection had disappeared. “What the…?” he started, and was immediately rewarded with a hard pinch in his thigh. Sherlock blinked, very confused.

 The criminal had pulled away in the last second, knowing how desperate people became when they were edged. When they were almost drawn to the edge, but just almost. It made them crazy, and Sherlock wasn’t an exception. He waited until Sherlock was breathing calmer, and then he attacked again. This time he was just whirling his tongue forth and back over the shaft of his, but it was enough to make him harden in no time at all. His fingers were still skillfully working at his hole, widening it. He bent his fingers, finding his prostate, rubbing them against it.

 Sherlock was once again bucking his hips forwards. It was intense, so very intense. He was close again, and this time he didn’t even try to hide how close he was, and how much he wanted it. Still Jim knew.

 Jim pulled his fingers -not a millisecond too early- and stood up, watching Sherlock twist and turn in the chains. He loved how vulnerable the detective was. The criminal himself was hard and very turned on. In his trousers he had a clearly visible bulge. He considered fucking Sherlock on the spot, but no. That wasn’t going to break him. Quickly he grabbed a black, vibrating dildo from one of the drawers in the room and turned it on. The batteries were new, and they were going to last all night….

 

Sherlock’s sight had almost blackened, but just almost. He was sensitive, but just rolling his hips into the air wasn’t enough. That was when he felt something unfamiliar touch his thigh. His gaze trailed over the criminal and down to what he was holding. It was black and quite thick. He knew what it was.

 “This is going into your arse, Sherlock. You know what it is, don’t you?” the criminal asked, his voice foggy. His erection was pressing against Sherlock’s bare skin, teasing him.

 The slender man swallowed thickly and didn’t reply.

 Jim walked around Sherlock, pressing himself against his body, a hand teasing his still throbbing erection. Teasing, just teasing. He rubbed himself against Sherlock’s bum, sighing of the physical tension. Then he got down on his knees and started to lick his hole, the tip of his tongue making it inside. Jim knew that there were a lot of sensitive nerves, still he just made him wet enough to be able to press the vibrating dildo inside. He heard Sherlock gasp for air. That was good.

 The criminal watched Sherlock squirm, but it wasn’t enough for him. He moved the dildo a little, adjusting it so it was stimulating the detective’s prostate. With a smug grin on his face he covered Sherlock’s hole with duct tape so it wasn’t going to fall out, and with a pinch on his delicious arse he moved again, standing in front of the detective.

 “I am going to leave you like this for now, Sherlock. Let’s see how much of a mess you can make during a night…” Jim left the sentence hanging in the air and turned his back to Sherlock. Just before he flicked the light off he turned to watch the detective, seeing him squirm was beautiful.

 “You can scream as much as you want. No one will hear you, except maybe Sebastian, but he doesn’t have my permission to see you. Maybe I’ll let you free of the chains tomorrow, Sherlock, but just if you’re a good boy for daddy…” Jim flicked the light off, leaving Sherlock in complete darkness. “Hasta luego, Sherlock”; he called before slamming the door shut. Then he walked the stairs up from the basement and to his bedroom, his member aching. Maybe Seb was available for a good fuck?

 

Down in the basement Sherlock was literally hanging in the chains, groaning as the vibrating dildo once again drew him over the edge. The first few times it had been a relief, to finally hit climax, but now it was painful. He wondered how long he’d been down there. Obviously not long enough for Moriarty to come back. He whimpered slightly, once again digging his nails into his palms. He knew it was going to be a long night.


	2. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Sebastian have a little fun.

“Seb, sweetheart?” Jim called out whilst turning the bedroom light on, checking if his sniper was nearby. He should be, he’d better be. Jim wanted a good fuck. Quickly he stripped down to just his underwear and hung his Westwood suit over the chair in front of the desk in their shared bedroom. Still there were no sign of Sebastian, maybe he had to settle with just his own hands tonight. The criminal dropped down on the king sized bed he and Sebastian shared, leaning his back against the wooden headboard, spreading his legs. His pants were immediately thrown on the floor. He opened a drawer in the bedside table and retrieved a bottle of lube, pouring some at the palm of his dominant hand. His hand quickly sought its way to his hard length, gently caressing it. He groaned deeply, closing his eyes. It was wonderful. The bottle hit the floor, but he didn’t care. He slowly lubed his throbbing member, sighing at the feeling. The cool lube in contrast to the warmth. That was when he heard the front door open and close, familiar steps were making their way into the house.

 Sebastian kicked his shoes off and hung threw his coat on the floor, walking around in the hall, loosening the black tie he was wearing around his neck. He made his way into the kitchen, taking a glass of water. “Jim, darling?” he called, brushing a hand through his brown, messy hair, he really needed a haircut. The day had been rough one, and all he wanted to do was to rest, maybe watch a film. Unfortunately his boyfriend had other plans for him.

 “Bedroom, Sebastian”, Jim replied after a while, his voice was like silk. He opened his eyes and waited for his sniper to join him. He had been looking forward to this quite a while now. When Sebastian entered the room he gave his sniper a smirk, spreading his legs more. “Evening, sweetheart”, he purred, his voice was like liquid. “I have a treat for you.”

 Sebastian licked his lips, his gaze was glued to Jim’s hand which was slowly moving up and down the criminal’s shaft. He swallowed thickly and took his tie off, his fingers fumbling with the button of his white shirt. The sniper felt blood rushing to a certain spot in his body, he was getting hard of arousal. His pupils were dilated and his pulse elevated.

 “Oh come here already”, the consulting criminal breathed, his voice full of lust. “I want you on my cock, Sebastian. I want to see you ride me. I want to hear you moan”, he seductively purred, pinching one of his own nipples, making it harden even more. His sniper grinned and Jim watched him pull his trousers down to the floor, his pants going the same way, revealing legs that were just as tanned as every other part of his body. Sebastian wasn’t -unlike Jim- completely shaved down there, but he was trimmed, and that was enough for both of them. He took a quick step towards the man who was sitting in the bed, crashing down and straddling him, eagerly claiming his mouth. Sebastian’s body frame was bigger than the other man’s, but that wasn’t bothering any of the two. There were hands all over the two bodies, caressing, teasing and brushing. Sebastian was rolling his hips, his erection trapped between their bodies.

 After a while Jim pulled away from the fierce kiss, his lips almost numb. He attacked the sniper’s neck, biting and licking it. “You better stop moving those hips of yours, or I’m going to come before we’ve even started the fun”, he groaned, his hands spreading Sebastian’s thighs a bit wider.

 Sebastian grunted stopped his movements, slightly bending his neck to give Jim better access. He loved it when the criminal’s teeth brushed over his sensitive skin, teasing it. He loved the love bites and the hair tugging. “But boss”, Sebastian mumbled. “It’s my turn to top. You topped last week.” He caught Jim’s gaze, his eyes were foggy of arousal.

 “Seb sweetheart…” Jim tilted his head, his eyes becoming puppy ones. _Kicked puppy_ eyes. He knew Sebastian found puppy eyes _so very hard_ to resist. “Who’s your boss? That’s right, it’s me. And I do whatever I want, and what I want is to see you fuck yourself on my cock whilst you’re screaming filthy words.”

 The sniper rolled his eyes, the criminal really had him in his net. “Spider”, he muttered, getting off Jim’s lap and bending down to pick the dropped bottle of lube from the floor. In the corner of his eye he saw Jim positioning himself so he was sat a bit more straight against the headboard, again lazily stroking himself, making small, teasing sounds.

 “Oh stop with the teasing”, Sebastian said, tossing Jim the lube. “Better lube me up, boss”, he continued. He positioned himself, elbows and knees on the bed, his arse deliciously peeking up in the air. He sighed softly when lube was poured at his opening.

 “Good tiger”, Jim purred, giving his man a light slap on his left arse before starting to work on his hole. “You need a shave back here”, he commented, a lubed finger easily entering Sebastian’s opening.

 Sebastian smiled a little and held in a small moan as he felt a second finger inside of him. The two fingers were widening him, but also teasing him, brushing against his prostate. He knew what Jim was doing, and he swayed his back a little to show his boss that he liked it.

 “You’re so eager, kitty”, Jim purred, starting to scissoring with his fingers, widening Sebastian even more. His other hand was stroking his scrotum, drawing pleased sounds from the man. The arse in front of him was so inviting, so eager. Jim knew he wasn’t going to last long at all.

 “I believe that’s enough”, Jim finally said and retrieved his hand, lubing himself in for the second time. He didn’t want to hurt Sebastian, no. Not like he wanted to hurt Sherlock. He grinned at the thought, but pushed it away, now it was just him and Seb. “Come sit like a good boy. Be a good boy for your daddy.” He pronounced every syllable in the last sentence, he knew what it made to Sebastian. His sniper eagerly moved over to him and with one hand he guided Jim’s hard member to his opening. Thanks to the preparation he was able to sink down on it without even a flinch. Jim filled him completely, the sensation was amazing.

 “You better move, sweet boy”, Jim said, his voice even huskier than before.

 Sebastian obeyed, starting to move up and down on Jim’s hardness. Every time he moved his prostate was getting stimulated, and it made him moan. “Oh fuck”, he groaned, putting his hands at Jim’s shoulders, supporting himself. “You’re so good, boss.” His breathing was heavy, his nails dug into the other man’s skin.

 Jim nibbled at his sniper’s neck, his left hand caressing Sebastian’s sensitive nipple, making it harden. His other hand found its way down to between his legs, caressing the man’s throbbing erection which was leaking of pre cum. “You’re pretty, you know. Maybe I’ll let you help me tame Sherlock…” Jim grinned and moved his hand faster. Both of them were ready to reach climax, it was just a question of who was going to reach it first.

 Sebastian groaned loudly and his head was thrown backwards when he released, his come covering Jim’s chest and hand. Jim put a finger in his mouth and tasted it before taking Sebastian by the hips, pressing him down on his member, burying himself deep inside of him.

 Jim hit climax with a long moan, filling his partner with his semen. He let Sebastian go first when they both were limp, panting slowly. “Amazing”, he mumbled, sliding down so he was laying on the bed. Sebastian did the same.

 

“So you got hold of him after all?” Sebastian asked, turning the light off before joining his lover under the sheets. “What did you do to him?” The sniper hugged Jim from behind, spooning the smaller man, placing gentle kisses on the nape of his neck. “He’s in the basement, isn’t he?”

 “Well, of course he is in the basement, darling”, Jim replied. “Put the vibrating dildo in his sweet little virgin hole. He’s going to break.” Jim chuckled darkly, closing his eyes. “More about that tomorrow. Maybe I’ll give him a snack and something to drink… You’re going to help me. He needs a bit of discipline.”

 Sebastian grinned against Jim’s neck. “As you wish, boss”, he tiredly murmured. “But as you said, more of that tomorrow. I’m dead tired. Goodnight, love.”

 And with that said the two men fell asleep, comfortably wrapped into the sheets, cuddled close to each other. The tiger and the spider.

 

In the basement a floor below, Sherlock was in pain. He was whimpering, tears escaping his eyes. If it hadn’t been for the chains he’d been slumped on the floor. He had since long stopped ejaculating, now it was just dry orgasms. He wanted it to end, the endless nightmare. It was a terror. He was hoping that the batteries were going to run out, that the chains were going to break. He was tired, but he wasn’t able to relax or fall asleep. He hoped that the morning would arrive soon. Maybe he was going to wake up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt for a bit mormor, so I wrote this. Next chapter will be more BDSM, just so you know *smirks*.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, nor am I making money out of this.
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or feedback and requests!  
> I only write more if I have people whom are interested.  
> Maybe I'll put more plot in it later, but I don't know. We'll see :).
> 
> Now to the Talk with capital T. This is pure fantasy. I strictly forbid you to kidnap Sherlock and keep him in your basement. When it comes to real life sex, protection is always to be used (exception: if you know that both of you are clean), and don't do anything against the other's will. End of the Talk.
> 
> Love.


End file.
